Avatar: Noran’s Legend
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Me in the role of the Avatar! I’m a powerful firebender and you read as I go on a quest to master all elements and bring balance back to the world.


**This is basically me in the role of the Avatar. It's a fully original story with fully original characters. Set hundreds of years before the events of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The italicized bits is my character, Noran, explaining the story. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: Lightning

 _Air. Water. Earth. Fire. I was born shortly after a violent, bloody war had ended. Unfortunately, it ended in the attacker's favor. It ended in the Earth Kingdom's favor. There are only three last safe havens of the world located in the other three nations; the Northern Water Tribe. The Eastern Air Temple. The Fire Nation Capital. Every acre, every foot, every meter, every inch of the world other than those locations are dangerous for the other three nations. People call me their last hope for bringing the four nations back into balance. Understandably. I am the Avatar._

Inside the Fire Nation capital, a boy was sitting just outside his house. His legs were crisscrossed. His eyes closed. Breathing in deep breaths. He was the Firebender incarnation of the Avatar. He was naturally good at Firebending, but he still had to master the other three elements; Air, Water, and Earth. His hair was black. His skin a light brown. His eyes brown. Noran. Meditating.

"Noran!" his mother, Dia, called, "it's-!"

"Time for dinner I know! I'll be there in a second!" he got up and began walking to the dinner table.

"All I need to, is enter the spirit world! Why am I having so much trouble with this?" Noran muttered frustratedly to himself. He sat down at the table. He looked down at the bowl. It consisted of cabbages and water.

"Cabbage water again…?" Noran asked, "can't we have something normal for once?"

"No. I like unique stuff!" Dia said. Noran just looked back down at his food. Soon, he heard footsteps approaching he looked up and saw his younger brother walking toward the table.

Meanwhile, in the Earth Kingdom, an Admiral known as Okahn, was pacing back and forth.

"Why is it so hard to track down a 16 year old boy?! The teens are always the irrational type! That boy is the only one who can restore balance between the four nations!" Okahn growled to himself.

"It shouldn't be this hard to track down a little boy, Admiral!" The Earth King, Painan, said.

"My foot soldiers have scoured the entire world, and he keeps evading us!" Okahn said.

"That's no excuse! He should be my captive by now, Admiral!" Painan said. Okahn stopped pacing and looked at the king.

"I'll go out and search for him myself!" Okahn said. He then turned and left the room. As he was leaving, his spy cane running into the castle and bowed before him.

"I've located the home of the Avatar. He lives in the Fire Nation capital!" he said. Okahn smirked.

"Then THAT'S where I'm going!" Okahn said as he left.

Noran and Cainin had arrived at the Eastern Air Temple on Noran's dragon, Yanan, the only place where Noran could learn Airbending. There, he would meet Dansan. He was the Airbending Master. The greatest Airbender in the world. He had blue hair brightly blue eyes. Dansan would be his trainer.

"Noran! I am glad we have finally gotten the chance to meet!" Dansan said.

"Likewise, Monk Dansan!" Noran responded.

"Please! Refer to me as Dansan!" Dansan said. Noran nodded.

"Who might this be?" Dansan asked.

"This is my brother, Cainin!" Noran said.

"Pleased to meet you, Dansan!" Cainin said.

"Likewise!" Dansan said.

Back in the Fire Nation capital, Dia was cleaning the house when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Dia said. She came to the door and saw a man.

"I am General Jor! I wish to see your son! He is the Avatar, is he not?" The man asked. Dia nodded.

"Well you completely missed him. He flew to the eastern air temple a few hours ago!" Dia said. Jor nodded.

"That's where I'm going!" Jor said. He turned and left for the Eastern Air Temple.

"You're doing remarkable, Noran!" Dansan said. Noran nodded excitedly.

"Hello!" said a voice. Noran, Cainin and Dansan turned to see Jor walking toward them.

"Hello," Noran said as he shot a suspicious expression.

"I am General Jor," Jor said,"and I'm here to speak with the Avatar!" Jor said.

"Well," Noran said, "you found him, and I'm not an idiot Admiral Okahn!"

"Wha-?!" Okahn said, extremely surprised at how easily Noran saw through his disguise, "how did you see through diquise?!"

"Easy, really," Noran said, "I know what General Jor looks like and he does not look like that! I've seen what you look like, though!" Okahn growled angrily.

"Fine! So I am Okahn!" Okahn growled. From there, a fight ensued. Okahn shoved his right hand into the ground, sending a rock-like wave toward Noran, to which Noran responded by jumping to the left and shooting fireballs at him. Okahn created a rock wall to block the fireballs. Next, Okahn stomped his foot as hard as he could on the ground, bringing up a boulder. Immediately after, he kicked the boulder directly at Noran, who shot a massive fire shot at it, obliterating it. Noran then opened his mouth and blew fire out of it like a dragon. Once more, Okahn used a rock wall to block it.

"That's it! I'm done with this!" Okahn said angrily. He made several movements with his arms and eventually, he lifted his hands above his head like he was using a dumbbell. He pushed his hands forward and a massive rock the size of one of the air temple towers was quickly coming forward. Dansan and Cainin's eyes widened. Noran started to make movements with his hands, lighting being generated. He made the movements as quickly as possible as well as making sure the lightning was as massive as he could make it before the rock reached him. He threw both his fingers forward, pointing at the rock. The lightning struck the rock and, in a matter of seconds, the rock exploded into absolute nothingness, small pebbles and rocks flying past Noran.

"What was that, Noran?" Cainin asked, dumbfounded at what Noran just did.

"A new technique I made. I call it lightning!" Noran said with a smirk. The battle raged on for several minutes before Noran finally managed to strike Okahn down. Okahn was collapsed on the ground, out cold. Noran was gazing down at him.

"Phew! That took a while!" Noran said. Dansan smiled at him.

"How'd you do that?!" Cainin asked, "generating the lightning!" Noran looked back at Cainin.

"It's complicated to do. Only the most powerful of firebenders can do it. And they MUST have circumstances to be able to do it!" Noran said.

"Teach me! Teach me!" Cainin said excitedly. Noran nodded and made a movement for Cainin to follow him.

On top of the tallest Air Temple Tower stood Noran and Cainin.

"To sum it up," Noran said, "lightning is precise and deadly. It is a pure form of firebending, without aggression!" Cainin nodded.

"It isn't fueled by rage or emotion like firebending!" Noran continued. Cainin continued listening closely, eager to learn the technique.

"To perform this technique, requires a peace of mind," Noran said.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. As I said before, only a select few firebenders can separate these energies, namely the extremely powerful ones. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning!" Noran explained. He took a deep breath. As before during the battle, he started making movements with his hands, generating lightning. He threw a finger forward, and, like before, a blast of lightning was released from it.

"Now before you try, Cainin," Noran said, "Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first!" Cainin took a deep breath in. He began making movements with his hands. Soon, lightning was generated and began following his hands, like a guide. He threw a finger forward and a blast of lightning was released.

"Great job. The longer you charge the lightning," Noran said, "the deadlier the shot will be."


End file.
